


An Educational Experience (The Good Things Come To Those Who Wait Remix)

by cptxrogers



Series: just the smut [11]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced Steve Rogers, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Remix, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: Ults Tony has a nice day.aka Tony talks Steve through sucking his cock.





	An Educational Experience (The Good Things Come To Those Who Wait Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ulterior Motives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522473) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> This is a remix of Sineala's delightful fic Ulterior Motives.
> 
> Because I also wish that Ults Tony could have nice things for once.

Steve had been managing just fine before the incident with the bruises had tipped his hand. Tony and he had established a relationship of cordial teammates, perhaps even friends. Steve had learned to accept that Tony’s hedonistic ways were unlikely to change any time soon, and that he certainly wasn’t receptive to Steve’s attempts at corrections. They had settled into a kind of equilibrium if not outright acceptance of each other’s perspectives.

Until the time during a debrief for the Ultimates when Tony had strolled over to the bar to make a martini. And as he reached for the jar of olives, the cuff of his shirt pulled back far enough that a ring of mottled bruises were clearly visible around his wrist.

Steve sucked in a breath and resisted the urge to demand to know who had hurt Tony. It couldn’t have been a serious fight or Tony would have told them about it… right? But then, Steve reflected, Tony had hidden the fact he was injured or in pain more times than he could count.

“What happened?” he asked sharply, nodding at Tony’s wrist. Tony looked like he might almost be blushing as he fiddled with his cuff.

“Nothing for you to worry about, darling. Just a little altercation to let off some steam.”

Steve opened his mouth to interrogate that answer more but he was cut off by a dirty snigger from Clint. “Should have known you’d manage to find company even on a recon mission,” Clint said with a smirk. “Glad to hear you're keeping up your sterling reputation.”

Tony pulled a sneer at Clint and Steve felt heat racing up his spine. That was… not bruises from a fight, then. Whoever it was that Tony had been… keeping company… they must have been strong to leave those marks. And forceful.

An image of Tony, held down and gasping, popped unbidden into Steve's head. Tony arching with pleasure as strong hands held him in place. Sweat beading against his skin and sliding down his slender neck as he writhed in pleasure. Steve pushed the thought aside with deliberate force.

Tony continued to debrief the team, oblivious to Steve’s awkwardness.

Steve tried to concentrate on the intel but his eyes kept drifting back to Tony’s wrists. A surge of anger rippled through him. It wasn’t right for someone to have treated Tony that way. He had been through so much, with his illness and his failed relationships and the endless media scrutiny, he didn’t deserve to be bedded by a bully.

Tony deserved a partner who would treat him with kindness. Who would care for him, who would keep him safe, who would make him feel good. Steve didn’t know what kind of things Tony liked in bed, presumably it would be all kinks and toys and whips and who knows what else, things Steve couldn’t understand. But surely Tony would like it if his partner was nice to him, and took care of him. Maybe Tony could be patient, could show his partner how he liked it…

Once again, Steve shoved the thought forcefully from his mind. He shifted in his seat and pretended not to notice the way his dick was twitching in his pants.

He was worried about Tony. That was all. Risky sexual behaviour was still risky behaviour, and that was never a good sign for a teammate. It was his duty as team leader to take care of the wellbeing of his team.

Tony was wrapping up his debrief. “Any questions?” he asked with what seemed to be an unnecessarily salacious smile.

“Just one,” Steve snapped without thinking. “Do you think it’s possible for you to complete even one mission without stopping to get laid?”

Tony jerked back and the team stared at Steve, open mouthed. What? Like they hadn’t noticed Tony’s blatant unprofessionalism enough by now.

“Steve…” Jan began, a note of warning in her voice.

“It’s fine,” Tony cut her off. “Reprimand duly noted, Captain.” His voice was cool. “I’ll try to keep my promiscuous behavior under wraps in future. I wouldn’t want to offend anyone’s delicate sensibilities.”

Tony grabbed a bottle of gin from the bar in the corner of the living room and stalked out.

Jan and Clint turned to look at Steve with looks of pity and amusement respectively. An itching, rolling anger sparked beneath Steve’s skin.

“What?” he snapped. “Apparently I’m the only person on this team with any level of decorum.” He stormed off in the opposite direction to Tony. The last thing he needed right now was another lecture from his teammates about how he ought to stop being so uptight.

 

* * *

 

In truth, it wasn’t only the bruises that bothered Steve. Tony had plenty of sex with plenty of people. Everyone knew that. That was fine. Just fine. Tony was an adult, and this was the future, and apparently sleeping with everyone in sight was just how people behaved now. It was his choice. That was fine.

The thing was, recently Tony had seemed - well - in the moments when he didn’t think anyone was watching him, Tony seemed happy. Wistful, almost. He smiled to himself like he was remembering something special. Or remembering some _one_ special.

Perhaps that was how Tony would look after an orgasm, Steve's traitorous brain pointed out. That boneless, relaxed smile when for a brief moment he would let his carefully constructed facade drop. He’d stretch naked across the sheets, wearing only that smile, inviting his partner back to bed for another round.

Steve felt the pen he was holding snap in two with a loud crack.

God damn it.

 

* * *

 

His time in the wilderness had been therapeutic in a way. He’d needed to break from the responsibilities and the guilt that clung to him whenever he moved through New York. Over the years he was frozen the city had become something different, something darker, something more filthy. He still didn't know if he could find a place for himself in the future, but in the desert of New Mexico he’d found a kind of peace.

He’d been alone for what must have been weeks: camping, hunting, cooking rattlesnake over an open fire. A man’s life. A simple life. The type of life he’d imagined when he pictured running away from it all.

And yet he found himself thinking back, wondering how his team were doing without him. Whether they were in danger. Whether they were keeping each other safe.

He remembered, the night before he’d left, awkwardly trying to say goodbye to them. He remembered how Tony had stilled for a moment, said that he was sad to see him go. The moment of poignance was swiftly disrupted when Tony climbed into Steve's lap, sniggering and throwing his arms around him.

“This might be our last chance, darling,” Tony had slurred while nuzzling at Steve’s neck. “It seems a shame to let all this tension between us go to waste.”

Steve had frozen for a moment, shocked at Tony’s impertinence as he wriggled shamelessly on top of him. Then he’d pulled himself together enough to shove Tony off him with a harsh word and to make a hasty break for the exit while his dignity was still mostly intact.

Now, here alone in the cold weeks later, there were times when he wished more than anything to feel that kind of closeness and warmth once again. To see Tony, to smell the odour of vodka and cologne that clung to him everywhere he went, to feel his warm breath and the weight of his body when he would slide into Steve’s lap and grind down against him…

Steve wrenched his thoughts away from that topic with a force of will and focused back on the campfire he was building.

He was lonely. That was all. No wonder his mind was going to strange places when he hadn’t talked to a soul in days.

Later that night, curled up under a rocky overhang to stay warm, he had thought about Tony as he slid a hand into his pants and brought himself to gasping completion.

 

* * *

 

Once Steve returned to the Ultimates, he’d expected that his inconvenient feelings would fade. There was a civil war to deal with, so much death, so much destruction. Their lives were more precarious than ever, and he had never felt so powerless. There was nothing about the situation that would inspire passion in any decent person.

Which is why he’d been so floored when he’d met back up with his teammates, and Tony had beamed at him. _I missed you_ , he’d said with a look of unguarded fondness, and Steve had felt something warm curl deep within his chest.

 

* * *

 

Steve had come back to a country that was falling apart, but a team that seemed stronger than ever. He wondered how that could be possible at first, until he observed Tony and Thor choralling the team in a strategy meeting. They did make quite the pair, the man of the future and the demigod, and Steve felt a silly twist of jealousy at both their effectiveness as leaders and at their easy camaraderie.

When he went to Tony’s room that night, he had rehearsed what he was going to say tens of times before knocking on the door. He had plans, and tactics, ways to express his bubbling emotions as best he knew how.

And then Tony opened the door, leaning against the doorway in a plush silk robe with tiredness smudged around his eyes but always with a smile for him, and Steve threw his mental scripts out the window. Words had never been his forte anyway.

He said nothing but brought up a hand up to Tony's cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone. Tony melted against him, and Steve moved to cup the back of Tony’s neck, stroking fingertips over the base of his skull where the tumor lay waiting. It was a visceral reminder that Tony was only too human. Despite his larger than life persona, Tony was as frail and ephemeral as any of them.

“Steve,” he said, sounding a little breathless already. “Darling, you keep touching me like that and you’re going to give me ideas.”

Steve hummed thoughtfully, winding the soft hair at the nape of Tony’s neck around his fingers. “That’s what I’m aiming for.” He considered running his other hand down Tony’s chest to make his point, but stopped short before touching the bare skin visible beneath the silky robe he wore. It didn’t seem right to touch without permission. He snatched his hand back, took a breath, and plowed onward. “I thought about you a lot while I was away. I… I want to be with you, Tony.”

Tony’s eyebrows flew upwards and he pulled back a fraction. “You mean… Are you serious?”

Steve steeled himself. "It took me a while to figure it out," he said quietly, and it sounded like a confession. "It took me even longer to admit it to myself. But you're who I want, Tony. You're who I've always wanted."

At that, Tony lit up like the sun appearing between parted clouds. The lines around his eyes faded and he beamed at Steve like that was everything he had ever wanted to hear.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” he said, eyes shining with wonder. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as Steve drew him closer.

He kissed Tony tentatively at first. Tony gave a moan of appreciation as their lips met, which made Steve feel more confident. Kissing, he could do. The scratch of facial hair against his cheek was unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable.  

When they broke for air, Tony was glowing. “I've wanted to do that for such a long time,” he said softly. "I used to stare at you across the table in all of those goddamn boring SHIELD meetings at the Triskelion and wonder what kissing you would be like."

Steve’s heart squeezed. “You can kiss me all you want now,” he said, and fervently hoped that Tony would take him up on that offer. He could already tell that kissing Tony was going to be a dangerously addictive experience.

When Steve put his arms back around his waist, Tony smiled this small, encouraging smile, like he was trying to be careful because he thought Steve might run at any moment.

Steve was determined to prove otherwise. He kissed Tony more deeply, letting his lips part and tasting Tony with his tongue. He tasted like coffee and home, and Steve pushed him back against the doorframe. As their kisses turn more passionate, Steve realized that he was grinding his hips up against the taught muscle of Tony’s thigh. He was always so sensitive, the slightest touch against his body propelling him to instant hardness. He stilled and forced himself to stop grinding, embarrassed by his brazenness.

But Tony had no interest in propriety. He dug his fingers into Steve’s hips to encourage him to rub up against him more, until Steve was dizzy with want even though all they had done was kiss.

Steve pulled back for a moment and heaved in a desperate breath. This was it, he knew, this was his chance. He could ask now, or he could wonder forever.

“Can we… could I… Can I stay with you tonight, Tony?” He got it out, and felt heat spreading across his cheeks.

“Darling,” Tony said, and for once the endearment sounded entirely genuine, “that would be wonderful.” Tony took his hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

Steve tugged Tony back to him and let his fingers drift down towards the tie of his robe, wanting to unknot it and let the cool fabric slide open, to feel Tony's smooth skin beneath his hands. “Can I?” he asked uncertainly.

Tony smiled at him with complete trust. “Anything you want, sweetheart, anything at all.”

Steve unknotted the robe and ran his hands over Tony's shoulders. He eased off the robe until it dropped to the floor.

Then Tony was naked in front of him, with miles of smooth olive skin on display taught over firm muscle. Steve's eyes trailed down to Tony's cock, hardening with interest. Circumcised, unlike his own, and long and thin like Tony's fingers. Reddening towards the tip where it angled up against his stomach.

Steve was torn between wanting to drink in every inch of Tony and worrying that it was rude to stare, that it would only betray his inexperience. He desperately tried to distract himself by looking at the ceiling. “I… uh, I don't know…” he stammered.

“It's okay,” Tony reassured him, going to pick up his robe. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

Then he was turning away, and Steve was going to lose his chance. The thought of getting so close but never getting to be with Tony overrode any uncertainty he was feeling.

“No,” Steve said too quickly. “I mean, I want to, it's just.” Another deep breath. “I don't know what to do. I’ve never been with a man before.”

Tony made a desperate little whining noise.

Steve was too far gone to look back now. “Will you show me?” he asked, fighting back the shame. “Tell me what to do?”

Steve was half convinced that Tony would laugh at him, but he just made another of those little noises of desire instead.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.” Tony took his hand and led him over to the bed. Steve felt himself blushing at the contact of their hands, desire and anticipation and nervousness swirling within him.

Tony lay down on the bed and Steve lay next to him, wanting to touch but too full of nervous energy to know where to start. Tony rolled over and kissed him again, and Steve let himself relax into their kisses, soft and gentle.

Of all the things that Steve had imagined bedding Tony would be like, _sweet_ had never been on the list. And yet Steve had rarely felt so safe and cared for.

Steve wanted to make Tony feel cared for too.

“I want to...” he mumbled. Tony put two fingers under his chin and lifted it until he could look in Steve’s eyes. “Can I go down on you?”

Tony beamed at him. “I would love that.”

Steve shuffled down the bed until his face was mere inches from Tony's cock. He could smell the sweat and musk of Tony beneath the spicy scent of his expensive cologne. Too late to back out now, Steve thought gamely, and bent forward to swipe his tongue up the length.

Tony let out a garbled string of expletives.

“Is that… was that okay?”

“Yes, god yes, you’re perfect. Now take your hand and wrap it around the base… mmm… just like that. Your hand is so warm. That feels so good.”

Steve ducked his head to hide the beginnings of a blush. He’d always thought he had big, clumsy hands that were good for little other than fighting. Hearing how Tony moaned at just the feel of Steve’s hand on him made him think otherwise.

“You can use your tongue now. Take a few licks. Gently. Let your tongue move around… oh… oh yes, just like that, oh, Steve.”

The taste of the precum beading on the end Tony's cock was salty and faintly bitter, though not unpleasant.

“Now, take the tip into your mouth. Mmm, god, yes, right there.”

Steve smiled to himself, the weight of Tony’s cock laying heavily on his tongue. The heft of Tony in his mouth was satisfying in a way he hadn’t anticipated.

“You feel even better than I imagined,” Tony breathed and Steve felt blush spreading across his cheeks at the thought that Tony had been imagining this moment, had been waiting for it.

Feeling emboldened, he took Tony further in, inches of cock slipping through his parted lips and into the wet heat of his mouth.

Tony let out a desperate whining noise. “That’s so good, your mouth feels wonderful, you’re doing so well.”

Perhaps he should have felt embarrassed to be so affected by a few words, but Steve felt himself glowing at the praise. He could do this. He could make Tony feel good.

“Now, open your mouth a little more, move your teeth out of the way, and slide up and down. Nice and slow to start… oh, fuck, that’s the way, just like that.”

Steve breathed through his nose, concentrated on keeping his teeth away from the delicate skin, tried to bob his head smoothly. Tony murmured encouragements, Steve growing in confidence until his tried to take down all of Tony’s cock at once. It knocked against the back of his throat, making him gag.

He had to pull back, coughing wetly. “Sorry,” he gasped out, feeling pathetic, like he couldn’t even get this one thing right…

“Don’t be.” Tony interrupted his train of thought with a thumb stroked reverently across his cheek. “You’re doing so well. You feel wonderful. I’m so glad you’re here.” He brought his own hand up to his mouth, pressed a kiss to a fingertip, and then pressed his finger to Steve’s lips.

The sweetness of the gesture made Steve feel fuzzy all over. He took a breath. “Can I try again?” he asked, eyeing Tony’s still hard cock with a thoughtful bite of his lip.

Tony smiled lazily. “Please.”

This time, he took Tony into his mouth with more care. He discovered he could glance up and watch Tony’s face as he swallowed him down, feel the way that Tony’s cock twitched when Steve looked up at him from under his lashes. Despite Steve’s debatable skills, Tony was clearly enjoying the view.

Steve wanted to touch, wanted to run his hands all over every inch of Tony and memorise each one. He settled for resting his hands on Tony’s thighs, feeling the tight muscle squeezing beneath his fingers. As he sucked, he let his hand drift towards Tony’s balls, holding the heft in his hand and rolling gently across his palm.

Tony made an incomprehensible noise and his hips jerked, for a moment forcing his cock further into Steve’s mouth. Steve felt saliva pooling in his mouth and starting to run down his chin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Tony was thrashing like he had found god at the back of Steve’s mouth.

Tony’s fingers laced into Steve’s hair and Steve enjoyed the sensation of tugging, and the surety that Tony had got him. Even when Steve was out of his depth, Tony was always there to keep him tethered.

"Oh, Steve, darling, that's wonderful. Don’t stop, keep going.” Tony was gasping for breath in between words. “I love how you suck my cock, you're taking it so well.”

Steve’s own erection was painfully hard, and he found himself grinding against the mattress as he sucked Tony down. Sparks of desire shot through his body from the contact, the stuttering of his hips against the bed driving his pleasure higher. He felt loose and floating, his awareness narrowed to the heavy weight of Tony on his tongue.

“Just like that, sweetheart, fuck, I'm going to come soon.”

Tony was thrashing below him, so that Steve had to open his mouth and look up to Tony for instruction.

Tony’s eyes were wild and his chest was heaving. He tried to pull back, to take himself in hand. But Steve wasn’t having any of that. What could he say? He was greedy. He chased Tony’s cock, licking at the tip over Tony’s knuckles.

“Fuck, Jesus, Steve, _oh_ ,” Tony let out a breathy moan as he came, eyes screwed shut and knuckles whitening. His cock jerked and twitched, sending come flying across his stomach and a streak of it hitting Steve in the cheek.

Above him, Steve was dimly aware of Tony apologising profusely, but Steve was far too distracted to notice. The cool spurt against his cheek made his heart race, physical evidence of Tony’s pleasure written across his face. That was, god, that was just about the hottest thing Steve could imagine, and he shoved a hand into his pants to frantically pump himself.

Tony reached down to swipe at his cheek, still mumbling apologies, but all Steve could think of was how he had done that, had made Tony lose control. The come cooled gently against his skin as if Tony had marked him as his own.

Steve felt orgasm fast approaching, much too fast, and he tried to put it off, to make himself last. That was what you were supposed to do, right? But then he looked up to see Tony with wide eyes, loose limbed, lying boneless and satisfied on the bed. He looked even better than Steve had imagined he would.

Pleasure burst behind Steve’s eyes as waves of tingling sensation raced across his chest and down his limbs. He came with a gasp, his cock spraying the inside of his pants with come as his muscles squeezed and tensed.

As he floated back to himself, Steve looked down at the mess he had made of his pants and of the bed with mounting self-consciousness.

“That’s - um - sorry about that,” he mumbled, embarrassment racing through him. “I - erm - got excited.” This was most certainly not his most dignified moment.

But Tony didn’t seem bothered by his hair trigger. “Are you kidding?” he said with a smile. “That’s fucking hot. You really do like sucking cock, huh?”

Steve looked at the ceiling and felt his cheeks burning again. “I really like sucking _your_ cock,” he corrected.

“Come here.” Tony gestured with open arms, and Steve let himself be pulled up to Tony’s chest. Tony dropped a kiss to his forehead and slid a finger into the waistband of his come-splatted pants. “Now we have an excellent excuse to get rid of these, hmm?”

Steve couldn’t find it in himself to argue, so he let Tony peel him out of his pants and then pull off his shirt and toss it aside. Tony made a little squeak of pleasure once Steve was naked, and pulled him into a warm albeit somewhat sticky embrace.

Every inch of Steve’s skin that was in contact with Tony hummed and pulsed with warmth. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and Steve let himself be cuddled. It was, secretly, really rather nice.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Tony began uncertainly, “But why now? I'm sure everyone on this planet knows how I’ve always felt about you. But why did you come here tonight?”

Steve turned the thought over in his head, trying to find a way to articulate his feelings. “While I was in the wilderness, I had a lot of time to myself.”

Tony sniggered and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Steve poked him in the side. “Not like _that_. Well, a little bit like that. But it was something more too. After I left the team, I realized that you might have been right. That could have been our last chance, and I walked away because it was too much for me to handle.”

Tony gave him a thoughtful look, and nodded.

“And I -” Steve stumbled. “When I was camping out on a clear night, and I looked up at the stars, and I found myself thinking about you. About how much you love the stars, and how much I wished you were there too. And I - I thought about how you might be back at the tower, watching the same stars.”

Tony was staring at him. Steve flushed again. “I know it’s silly,” he mumbled, looking down.

“No, sweetheart,” Tony said with a smile. “It’s just that this might be the most I’ve ever heard you talk about your feelings about anything.”

Steve frowned and opened his mouth to disagree, before realizing that Tony was not entirely wrong.

“I like it,” Tony said, cupping his face in his hands.

“I thought, maybe now we might have a chance to be together. To be happy.”

Tony pulled a face. “I’m not very good at that, darling,” he said with a twist of his lips.

“You make me happy,” Steve said, and found that he wasn’t uncertain about that at all. “And I’m looking forward to returning the favor.”


End file.
